Electra's Coming of Age
by DemeterFluff
Summary: Electra's coming of age. Not much else to say about it. Electra/Quaxo fic.


Electra's Coming of Age

Electra's Coming of Age

Electra's zig-zag stripes were groomed perfectly for the Jellicle Ball. She and her best friend Etcetera were sitting side by side, making sure they knew all the songs for that year's ball. Both of them did, but they wanted to make sure they were absolutely perfect. After all, what kit doesn't want to be perfect?

Lec stood up and stretched, contentedly. It was the perfect eve for the Ball to be held on. Not a cloud was above in the starry sky. The ball would begin momentarily. Then all the Jellicles could relax and enjoy dancing. Lec could hardly wait.

The sun finally dipped behind the horizon, and Lec tensed with anticipation. Music seemed to come from everywhere and no where. The familiar Jellicle music inspired her. It was, after all, her coming of age at this particular ball. And she prayed to the great Bastet that Quaxo would choose to be her mate.

He had been her first crush, and she still liked him a lot. Only Etcetera knew about her little crush on him, and she considered it to be nothing any one besides the two of them needed to know about.

The introduction to the Ball that year was somewhat longer, since Victoria and Misto had had a lovely litter of kittens to add to the tribe. All three of them were black and white, although some of them had some blue patches from a distant gene from one of the parents.

"They're so cute!" Etcy exclaimed, as the two queens waited for their cues. Eventually, the entire Jellicle tribe was dancing in unison, singing in perfect harmony to the music. The Jellicle Ball was going to be splendid, just as it should be.

Lec tensed her muscles again, and made her way to the centre of the Junkyard as the time for her coming of age dance neared. Etcy grinned at her, knowing that her own coming of age would be at the next ball.

Electra proceeded to do a perfectly choreographed dance that she and Etcy had worked hard on for the past month and a half. The air was still, and all the Jellicle's eyes rested on her. Lec completed the dance perfectly, and rejoiced when Quaxo did indeed come out to greet the Jellicles, symbolizing that he wished to be her mate.

Once more all of the Jellicles were out in the centre of the Junkyard. It was time for those who wished to go to the Heaviside Layer to come forward. Lec didn't pay much attention; indeed, she usually didn't. She was dumbfounded that her wish had come true and the Quaxo had chosen to be her mate.

Quaxo approached Electra as Munkustrap once again began the song about Jennyanydots, the old Gumbie cat. He smiled at her. "You do know, I've always liked you, Lec," he began. "Etcy told me that you liked me too, and I decided to be your mate..."

Lec purred happily. "I have liked you for a long time, Quaxo," she admitted. The young adult cats rubbed noses and purred to each other.

The two happy mates were startled as the Rum Tum Tugger's song blasted out its beginning notes. Lec stifled a giggle, knowing that her best friend must be going nuts over Tugger already. Whereas Lec had always liked Quaxo, Etcetera had always had a schoolgirl crush on the Tugger. Lec honestly hoped that she knew that Tugger had his sights set on Bombalurina.

After the Tugger's song, Etcy joined her best friend and her mate. "I hope you're not mad at me for telling him," Etcy told Lec. The brown and black queen shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad," she replied. "I'm actually happy you did. Now I can be with the tom I love!" She purred to her friend. "I'll certainly try to do the same for you some day." Etcy smiled.

"I'm afraid that won't be for a while," she sighed.

"Why not?" asked Quaxo. "You certainly can't believe you'll never find the perfect tom for you, Etcy. In fact, I know of at least one who likes you."

"Who?" demanded the tabby queen, cocking her head like a confused puppy.

Quaxo grinned. "And what if I don't feel like telling you, little one?" he taunted the small queen. Etcy scowled, and batted his ear.

"You will tell me!" she insisted.

Quaxo stuck out his tongue. "Will not." Lec burst into peals of laughter at the argument.

"Will too!" Etcy cried. She pounced at him, but missed. "Tell me! Please?"

"Maybe," Quaxo relented. "I'll tell you after the ball." Etcy frowned, but allowed that to be his answer. She sat down next to Lec and brooded for a moment, but then returned to her normal, happy self.

The main ball itself was quickly approaching. All the Jellicles gathered to rest for a while in the centre of the Junkyard. Soon after, they all rose and began a quick paced dance that would leave them all breathless, but the fun of doing it was enough to make it all worth it.

The Jellicles all settled down to watch Gus talk about his old acting days. Electra didn't figure anyone actually paid attention, except maybe Old Deuteronomy and Jellylorum. She herself found Gus to be terribly boring, and prefered to look around instead.

She sat quietly with Quaxo this time. He put his arms around her gently, and she purred, welcoming his embrace. It was an odd feeling, having a mate when it seemed so recently she was only dreaming about it.

It seemed that only seconds had passed, but it was Skimbleshanks turn soon enough. The kittens and young adults delighted in dancing to Skimble's railway train song. It was much more upbeat that Gus's song, and Lec liked it a lot more.

Mistoffelees had chosen not to be a candidate that year, since he had so recently father kittens, so it was time for the Jellicle choice. It came as no surprise to Lec, Etcy and Quaxo that Gus was chosen, since he was so old.

The Jellicle Ball being over, the Jellicles returned to their niches of the Junkyard or to their respective homes. Lec went home with Quaxo, since she didn't have a home, and he didn't want her to spend the remainder of the night alone.

They curled up together on one of the human beds inside, and Lec fell asleep in Quaxo's arms.


End file.
